


Slasher lovin!

by SadClownGorl



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: I love slashers. So do you. So let us come together as I write fanfiction for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Recently my love for slashers have been revived so im taking requests on tumblr! @clownistyping


	2. Thomas Hewitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request? How about Thomas Hewitt and his Chubby s/o having a quiet texas night outside. Holding hands, cuddles, kisses, sitting on a porch swing! ❤

"Tommy come on, please?" You begged from the door of the basement. Thomas huffed and slammed the bloody butcher knife onto the table, it stood straight up. You've been going at it for atleast a solid 10 minutes, begging him to wash up and come relax with you. While you were used to the fact that work is always to be done in the Hewitt home you know that a break is needed, especially for Thomas. 

Working day and night carving the meat for the family, catching the meat when it runs, being attacked by the meat, it's a lot for Thomas to do but nobody else in the family can do the job. Either they're too old or crippled, so Thomas has to be the big man of the family literally and physically. 

The amount of time he's come back from a hunt bleeding from his new wounds is uncountable, the amount of times you've kissed his worries away and patched him up is the same number. 

Thomas stomped his way up the basement, the apron hung and the meat in the freezer for later packaging. You smiled up at him, use to him towering over you. Pulling him by his bloody hand towards the bathroom you pushed him inside, "Clean up. I'll meet ya outside." You smiled up at him and for a second Thomas's eyes softened. The fact that you care makes him weak, everytime you look at him with joy in your eyes his heart races and he's tempted to just hold you and lock you away from the world that's beaten and abused him. But for now, he'll just wash up instead. 

It didn't take long for him to change out of his bloody clothes into another button up and stained pants. Its hard to keep a pair of pants clean in this house. He left the bathroom drying off his hands, looking around it was quiet. Everybody has retired for the night, he listened for you. You were humming from the porch outside, quietly he went outside and saw you swinging on the old wooden swing porch that Monty put up when he was a kid. 

Your eyes were shut as you hummed a song you heard from the radio. Thomas smiled behind his mask as he stood in the doorway, his eyes slowly closed as he listened to you humming. 

"Thomas?" You said his name, and his eyes snapped open. You stood in front of him, "Fallen asleep already?" You joked and he sighed, putting his forehead against yours. He grunted and you smiled wrapping your arms around his neck, Thomas lifted you and he walked over to the swing. 

With a creak from the wood and the chains he sat with you on his lap. His large hands squeezed against your chubby figure, pulling you close to his chest. A cricket sang and you turned to look at the front yard. A small breeze pushed your hair behind you and you leaned into Thomas's chest. A heard of lightning bugs flew around each other and their lights flickered. 

For once, the Hewitt house was quiet. The couple let the breeze take control of the swing and the wooden swing creaked with the movement. Lightning bugs flicked around them and one landed on your nose, you scrunched up your nose from the small legs scrambling on your skin.   
Thomas raised his hand and the bug crawled onto his index finger. "It likes ya" you smiled up at Thomas as the bug flickered and flew away. 

Leaning your head against his chest you sighed content, "Let's do this more often, ya?" You spoke and Thomas looked down at you. He leaned closer to your face and slowly connected his mask lips with yours.


	3. Poly Billy & Stu x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you write poly Billy and stu? if so poly relationship headcannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lowers my sunglasses* you know i do boo. Now here, feast.

• these two, are a mess. You ruin them. You really do. But then again you ruin them sooo, fair game.   
• they are opposite sides of the spectrum, and yet. They always are together, with you right in between em. Cute.   
• billy is the typa guy to whisper rlly sexual things in your ear in public. (I.e I'm gonna make you regret flirtin with the cashier.)  
• while stu on the other hand would whisper rlly dumb shit in your ear (I.e. hey what's funnier than 24? 25)  
• in school its messy sis, they always touchin you. PD-fukin-A. Like Stu has his arm around your shoulder, Billy's hand is in your back pocket.  
• ofc you know about them being ghostface, Stu gave it away weeks into the relationship. Or maybe u met them as Ghostface who knows.  
• while at first you were utterly terrified, it eventually grew on you.  
• now when you hear about ghostface's recent escapade you smile because hey, thats ya bois.   
• in all honesty you're the parental figure in the group. You didn't have a choice.  
• You always remind Stu to be careful and make sure he's got everything, and even let him go over the lines with you.   
• With Billy you can easily comfort the boy during his breakdowns, which have lessened bc of you. Tbh i just think he's rlly mentally unstable and with u and Stu's help he slowly gets better.  
• oh and movie nights are every night. Romance, nah already got that in real life. Comedy? Yeah sure. Action? Stu likes. Drama? Iffy. Horror? Oh now its something everybody can agree on.   
• you have got to be a horror fanatic in order to date these losers. No exceptions!!!  
• but all in all dating these losers is fun and bloody!


	4. Bubba & Tiffany x piercing reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannn I uuuuuh get some headcanons for Tiffany and Bubba with an SO who has a lot of piercings? I am so Bi for those two I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comin right up  
> *cue me accidentally starting a fire*

Bubba Sawyer   
Concerned but interested.

Would he do it himself? God no he really doesn't wanna be stabbed. But, but. If he were to get a piercing it'd be on his ear.

Just one ear not too. 

But when Bubba first saw your mutliple piercings he was really concerned. He was squealing about how he doesn't want you getting hurt, but when you told him that you wanted the piercings and don't mind the pain then he's calm. Still gets concerned when you show up with a new one. 

But fully supports you! Infact pls pls i beg of u, ask him which jewelry you should wear. Like "hey bubba, should i do this jewelry or this one?" Cue him clapping and pointing at the shinier of the two. 

He also makes you jewelry! Yea sure its outta human bones and maybe a fingernail. But its the thought that counts uwu. 

His family have varied opinions on your additions. 

Drayton doesn't like it lol, expected. He thinks it makes ya look like a devil worshiper. 

Nubbins and Chop Top however? They stan u hun. Like the amount of times you've walked into a room to see see doing at home piercings is uncountable and your worried. 

Tiffany   
When she first met you she literally couldn't shut up about your piercings. She wanted to touch em so bad like just let her pls. 

One day you came home to find her holding a napkin to her ear.   
"What did you do?"   
"Huh? Oh me? Haha nuthin. Just yea know. Tried to give myself a piercing. Nuthin serious. Haha"   
Cue you sighing dissapointed but not surprised.   
Anytime you go to get a new piercing she comes with you.   
Sometimes she thinks of getting one with you but chickens out a lot lol.   
But she did get her lip and nose pierced with you and literally didn't shut up about it for months.   
Chucky got an earful of it, he's so tired.   
Anytime you two go out you both have to have like matching earrings or she just might die.   
Well thats what she says.   
God she's so dramatic i love her.   
Wear hoop earrings and she'd die right there.   
She does like to pull on your earrings bc she's just like that pls excuse her antics.


	5. Carrie x reader lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw: carrie and reader doing the deed for the first time. If your uncomfortable with that I understand. / Sfw: carrie doing cute things for reader with her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed it yet kept it gender neutral bc you didn't specify rip and also didn't go all the way bc its 2 am.

"(Y/N), wake up." A soft voice woke you from your slumber and you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Looking up you saw your girlfriend of a year, Carrie White, standing next to you with a soft smile. Floating in front of her was a tray filled your favorite breakfast and a thin vase of a single flower. 

"Carrie, whats the occasion?" You yawned as the tray gently landed in your lap. 

"Its your birthday, silly. I made you breakfast." She giggled and sat next to you on your shared bed. "Really? Oh baby, you didn't have to do that." You looked up at her red face "Thank you so much baby." Slowly you pulled her in for a kiss and she smiled. 

After the soft kiss you shared the breakfast, kissing her softly after each serving. Eventually the tray sas empty and you pulled your women closer for a deeper kiss. 

Carrie lifted the tray and put it on the side table, slowly she crawled on top of your lap as the kiss grew heavier and you led your hands to her shoulders slowly pulling her dresses shoulders down and kissing her skin. 

"You're beautiful." You murmured as she gripped your hair.

"You're amazing." She commented and kissed your neck softly adding on "Happy birthday baby."


	6. Chucky x buff male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! if you could, id really appreciate some fluffy doll chucky x buff/chubby male reader hcs? like some dumb comfort shit you feel me? im a sad man and i love that doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be sad. Be happy with that fucji gremlin man.

Man at first he was like don't fucking touch me, you're gonna break me dammit

But sometimes he's like "why the FUCK aren't you HOLDING ME!?!"

And you gladly hold him, even if he's covered in blood. 

The amount of times you two are out (yes u carry him bc ur in love duh) and he wanders off and is like "uh hey babe i need u to drag this big ass body somewhere for me..." and u were like okay :D

Does he love ur muscles? You bet! I mean the amount of times you're doin some shit and just so h a p p en to flexs he's staring u down and like "zamnnnn" 

And then u turn to him like wut and he's like 'hold me you buff bitch' 

And then u two cuddle and he just feels ur muscles. 

The amount of times you've seen his gremlin ass feeling your muscles when ur asleep is uncomfortable.


	7. Bubba Sawyer meets Thomas Hewitt

Main emotion- confusion for both sides

Thomas is so confused bc like hey, this guy has a saw, wears a human masks, doesn't talk, big boi, and eats humans. 

Bubba is confused but not like Thomas, he's happy confused. Like omg you're exactly like me but wayyyy cooler. But at the same time bubba is very threatened of Thomas. 

Mainly cause Thomas is way more intimidating than him lol. 

Thomas teaches Bubba sign language, at least the much he knows. 

Bubba teaches Thomas cleaner ways to wear a mask. Thank god. 

They bond over their strange and kinna abusive life. 

Bubba babbles about his brothers, Thomas is very concerned and is tempted to take in Bubba but knows that it probably wont end well. 

While when Thomas talks about his life Bubba is like :((((((. Mainly bc their abuse isn't 'comedic'. He doesn't think he's being abused but knows when others are. So Bubba also wants to take Thomas in. 

In the end their bff's and just concerned over each other. But Thomas is like the alpha friend, makes lots of decisions and protects Bubba from harm.


	8. Chucky x reader, meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello may I request a Chucky x reader where reader makes Chucky meet her parents over a nice fancy dinner and both of her parents asking them when their gonna settle down

You knocked on the wooden door, no sound came from behind it and the long black haired man next you nervously shrugged and laughed. 

"Looks like they ain't home, guess we have to leave." 

"Chucky stop that, this is the 3rd time you've tried to escape." 

The 1st time he just hissed at you from the bed and the 2nd he jumped out the car. 

So you were pretty aggravated right now. 

The door opened to reveal your mother, "Hi baby!" She squealed and pulled you in for a tight hug. 

"Hi mama- uh mama. This is my boyfriend, Charles." Your mother let you go and locked him up and down. 

"Oh! Are you one of those new goths? I've seen them at the mall?" 

"Mom no-"

"You could say that, but I think they got it from me." 

Your mother laughed "Oh (Y/N), you never told me you were dating a comedian. Come inside, your father is dying to met you, Charles." 

You sat at the dinner table, your father smacking down his spaghetti, and your mother humming while eating. Chucky's hand sat on your thigh as he ate. 

"Mrs. (L/N), this food is wonderful! I hope (Y/N) can cook just as good~" he teased you and you smacked his arm. Your mother giggled. 

"She can! But of course that doesn't mean she hasn't started a fire or too." Your mother winked and you groaned. 

"So Charles, is it?" Your father started, Chucky nodded. 

"But please, call me Chucky." 

"Well Chucky, it's great to finally meet you." Chucky's hand tightened on your thigh. 

"And I myself am excited to be a grandpa! I know your mother is too." Your eyes widened and suddenly Chucky's grip got uncomfortably tight as he choked on the spaghetti. 

He started coughed roughly and you nervously slapped his back. 

"Oh! Look what you did honey! You shouldn't have been so blunt!" Your mother pouted. 

"I'm sorry I'm just bein honest. You two should go ahead and settle down, I want grandkids runnin around and callin me grandad." Your father crossed his arms as he leaned back into the chair. 

"Well we're still taking some things slow, Dad." You said as Chucky caught his breath. 

"But of course we wouldn't mind having kids. Just, not at this very moment." 

Chucky sat up and slapped his chest with a laugh. 

"Oh come on now doll! Lets give em what they want. Maybe it is about time we do. Been together for a bit." Chucky said and drunk the tea. 

"Well...I'll think about it."


	9. Chucky x male reader with sh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucky helps comfort male!reader with self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.   
> SELF HARM  
> BLOOD
> 
> Also this is old chucky bc i havent seen the new one

Imma do headcanons bc im wazy

At first when he saw your scars he really didnt think too hard about it. Yes he did ask about them but not a heavy investigation. 

You told him to was from a past scruffle you were in. Fought off a robber. He believed you. 

It was only the 2nd or 3rd time he saw them did he notice more appeared. Then he started to heavily investigate. 

He saw the disappearance of razors, and you leaving in the middle of the night thinking he's 'asleep'. 

It was 4 am, you dissapeared to the bathroom. Per usual. But instead of hearing silence with the occasional mutter from the bathroom he heard you yelp and a bang. 

Bolting out of bed Chucky slams the door open, to see you in the bathtub. Your right leg over the edge, you were naked. 

Tears were pouring down your face and you only sobbed harder when you saw Chucky. "No! Get out!" You yelled. 

"No way in hell! What happened?!" He saw blood draining from you and he seethed. 

"Jesus, you've done a number on yourself." He grabbed the razor and tossed it into the trash. 

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."


	10. Pregnant Carrie x male!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Carrie (specifically from the book, if you can’t do that then you can do movie Carrie), with a male S/O who finds out that Carrie is pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I've never read the book, I know enough. 
> 
> "Ew I'm holding your piss"

The convenience store light flickered, shrouding Carrie in darkness repeatedly as she stared at the boxes of pregnancy tests. 

'What am I doing here?' She asked herself as she nervously looked around, the worker at the register popped her gum as she braided her own hair. 

Nobody in towns knows her, or you. You both recently moved to a town far from Chamberlain, to the west you two went. Renting a home that nobody wanted you both fixed it up to suit your needs. 

Carrie blinked, right the reason she's there. Her hand slowly held her chubby stomach, 

'Maybe I should just loose some weight. Maybe its a false alarm. No. I haven't had my period this month.' She chewed on her already short fingernails and after gulping down her saliva she grabbed a box and went to the counter. 

Shrouding her face in her hair Carrie took out ten dollars, the sign on the register said 'Cash only.' 

The teenage girl checked the box out and gave Carrie her change back. "Have a nice day, hope to see you and your baby again." The girl blew her gum up into a bubble and Carrie bit her lip. The gum was popped and the girl jumped. 

Two pink lines appeared on the stick that Carrie held. Her dark eyes widened as she sat on the closed toliet. The wall decorations started to shake and a toothbrush flew into the air and hit the ceiling. 

'No. I'm not even married yet. Nononononononononono.' Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes started to water. 'What would Mama think?' She thought and shook her head. 

'Mama ain't here.' 

"Baby! I'm home." A knock at the door made Carrie drop the test and the floating objects on the floor. 

"I-I'll be out in a b-bit!" She stuttered. 

"Alright, I brought dinner. Lasagna." Carrie heard you chuckle and walk from the door. She picked up the decorations and put them back on the wall, throwing the toothbrush away. Looking down at the pregnancy stick she frowned, sticking it in her dress pocket. 

"Shoulda bought a another one.." she mumbled as she opened the door. Walking down the hall she peaked into the kitchen and saw you unpacking the groceries. 

Music was softly playing in the background as your cat, Booboo purred against your leg meowing for food. 

"Hold on Booboo, lemme finish puttin this stuff up." The cat sauntered towards Carrie and meowed again. 

"I'll feed her." Carrie mumbled and opened the cabinets, taking out a tuna can she put the food into Booboo's bowl. The cat happily munched it down. 

"Aw thanks, babe." You smiled and wrapped your arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. 

"(Y/N), can...can we talk?" Carrie whispered. 

"Huh? Of course, here lemme get the plates out first." 

"You don't have to." She turned and the cabinets opened, two plates floated out and onto the counter. 

You chuckled "Ya've gotten better." Carrie smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Thank you." She whispered as you stood in front of her. 

"Now, whatcha wanna talk about?" You said and lifted Carrie onto the counter she gasped and held onto you. 

"I- it's just. Well I-" Carrie's lip quivered as she spoke. 

"Angel, what's wrong?" You cooed and caressed her face. Carrie leant into your palm. 

"I...I'm pregnant, (Y/N)." 

You stayed silent, mouth agape and suddenly tears poured from Carrie. 

"I'm sorry! This was a mistake!" She hid her face into her hands and threw herself off the counter. Running into a nearby closet she slammed the door shut and crouched down tears following. 

"Wait! Carrie no!" You slammed yourself against the door, the doorknob jiggled but she locked it as soon as she came in. 

"Baby please. Come out. Please let me see you." You whispered your head against the door. 

"No! I'm ugly and fat and-" 

"No you're not! You're the woman of my dreams! And the fact that you're carrying my child makes you even more beautiful." 

"What?"

"I'm happy you're pregnant, Carrie. I've wanted this since we first moved her. I've wanted to start a family, baby please. Come out." 

The door was unlocked and you opened the door, Carrie crouched on the ground holding her knees. With a sigh you sat in front of her. Pulling her on your lap you whispered. 

"I love you, baby." 

"And i love this baby too." You added and Carrie let out a small laugh. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise."


	11. Carrie x male! Reader, poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can you do book Carrie with a male S/O that likes to write poetry but doesn’t like showing it, but Carrie finds some of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was nice to write uwu

It was early spring, cold in the morning warm in the evening. You often muttered about the weathers indecisive state, but Carrie, a long term friend since the end of high school, was quick to give her thoughts. 

"I like it. Keeps me awake in the morning." 

You looked at the girl and smiled softly, "I guess." 

Golden hour beamed onto the large willow tree, specks of light danced on the duo who instead of leaning against the tree. Leant against the others back.

""Well," said Enfield, "I can't see what harm it would do. It was a man of the name of Hyde."" You were quiet as Carrie read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to you, only humming when she asked a question. 

Carrie turned her head and saw you hunched over, writing on the small notebook you carry everywhere. At this point she's stopped reading the book and you raised a brow. 

"Over already?" You closed your notebook and stuck the pencil behind your ear. 

"Huh- oh uh no. I just got distracted by." She searched the surrounding area for an excuse, "The trash being taken out." 

You looked over at the large garbage truck and chuckled. "Thats fair." Standing you put you hand out, the notebook now in your back pocket. 

Carrie looked up at you and gently took your hand, "Thank you, (Y/N)." She smiled at you and your face grew heated. 

You scratched the back of your head, "Ah, no problem. So, same thing tomorrow?" You asked and Carrie giddily nodded. 

She watched as you left, the notebook slowly rising from your pocket as you walked and it floated out and towards her. Grabbing it she turned her back and fast walked back to her dorm room. 

Carrie's face was bright red as she entered the room, the door was slammed shut as she sat on the bed staring at the book in her hands. The outside was a simple matte black, and slowly it opened. 

Words were scattered, some scratched out and she could see some pages were torn out completely. 

Skimming the words she read small monologues of love and admiration. Until she reached the last written page, the rest were blank. 

'Nothing is safer  
Than the sound of you  
Reading out loud to me.' 

Her mouth was agape as she read the date. Today's date. 

Looking at the small mirror on the wall she bit her lip as it trembled, the mirror shook. 

'Is this. Is it about me?' She skimmed her fingers through her hair. 

"It's about you." A voice said and Carrie gasped. The mirror fell. 

Looking up she saw you in the doorway. You face flushed, you ran here. 

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you so early." You frowned and your hand held your arm. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! Please don't be mad at me!" Carrie said as she handed you back your book. 

You hid your face from behind your book. 

"No! I'm not just... I didn't want you to find out this way." You whispered the last part and Carrie frowned. 

"It was beautiful..." Carrie whispered and slowly you lowered the book. 

"My poems?" 

"Yes. I...I like poems." 

"Even my trash ones?" You smiled at your deprecating joke and Carrie's cheeks puffed. 

"What? They're not trash, I think it was beautiful!" And you grew quiet from being flustered so quick. 

The book rose to hide your face and Carrie lowered it. 

"Please don't hide." She whispered as she leaned closer to your face. 

"Not you or your poems." She added on and slowly she kissed you. 

Dropping the notebook you smiled into the kiss and put your hands on the sides of her faces, pulling her closer.

After a minute she pulled away and while panting she whispered. 

"I think I love you, (Y/N)."


End file.
